In The End
by descelateRaeHee
Summary: U Know menyukai Minnie, tapi Minnie memilih jadi kekasih Hero. U Know sahabat Max. Max sendiri sudah menyukai U- Know sejak pertama mereka bertemu.. Padahal U Know target Max. max bukan orang biasa *SUMMARY ACAKADUL ANCUR!* HOMIN Couple


Mungkin benar perkataan orang..

Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan adalah hal yang menyakitkan..

Tidak denganku.. tidak dengan hatiku.. tidak dengan jiwaku..

Karena cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan aku menemukannya..

Menemukannya yang berjuta kali lebih menyayangi..

Bahkan mungkin mencintai.. diriku sampai mati

Author : risensELF

Main Cast :Jung Yunho as U-Know

Shim Changmin as Max

Other Cast : Cha Myung Won as Minnie

Choi Ji Seuk as CJS

Kim Hee Rae as Hero

Summary : U Know menyukai Minnie, tapi Minnie memilih jadi kekasih Hero. U Know sahabat Max. Max sendiri sudah menyukai U- Know sejak pertama mereka bertemu.. Padahal U Know target Max. max bukan orang biasa *SUMMARY ACAKADUL ANCUR!* HOMIN Couple

A/N :Yaoi! BOY X BOY! Romance Comedy. Terinspirasi dari laki-laki classmate yang yadong + yaoi akut.. Don't Like Don't Read. Jangan kaget kalau saya bisa buat ff seperti ini.. intinya jangan kaget, karena saya sudah tidak asing dengan dunia NC *kenal aja enggak*. NC-14 XD Banyak yang ditambah dan dikurangi. Happy Reading!

Disclaimer :Main Cast milik Tuhan, other cast milik saya..

U Know POV

C.I.N.T.A. Yang pertama kurasakan, hadir saat pertama aku menyukai seorang wanita. Dialah Myung Won, Minnie panggilannya. Menurut sebagian orang, dia angkuh, sombong, dan suka menonjolkan diri, jalannya dibuat-buat seperti model karena-kau tahu sendiri-kan?

Minnie, anak seorang seonsaengnim (guru) di Senior High Schoolku. Setiap guru memasuki ruangan, dialah yang digoda. Dia suka menonjolkan diri dan bertanya tidak penting –menurut sebagian orang- kepada guru. Tapi, dia itu adalah contoh KEINDAHAN WANITA! Dia cantik, tidak baik. Justru dia mendekati kata angkuh –seperti kata orang orang-

Aku mendekatinya. Kebetulan sekali, dia duduk di sebelahku. Duduk kami diurut dari absensi. Semakin hari aku bertemu dengannya, seakan akan perkataan orang tidak kuhiraukan. Dia tetap pujaan hatiku, tapi aku takut mengatakannya. Kami saja belum 1 bulan bertemu..

"U Know! Kau melamun? Aishhh kau melamun apa sih?" Oh. Max. dia sahabatku, satu asrama denganku. "Melamunkan Minnie lagi, eoh?" tanyanya lagi. Dialah yang setiap hari menemaniku bercerita tentang Minnie. Dia pendengar yang baik.

"Nde Max. Pesonanya membutakanku, hatiku, jiwaku. Dan ragaku." Kulihat mata Max menyiratkan sesuatu.

"Kau tahu, dia itu…"

"Dia tidak disukai orang. Tapi aku menyukainya, Max!"

Author POV

Max. anak konglomerat Shim Kang Jo. Dia bukan konglomerat biasa. Dia memang terlihat seperti _businessman _ biasa di Korea Selatan. Tapi di Jepang, dia pemimpin Yakuza, komplotan yang beroperasi di Jepang. Saat ini kakak Max yang menjadi pemimpin mereka. Tapi, keluarga sesepuh, dihormati kan?

Max, dia normal. Tetap normal itu hilang, ketika bertemu U Know. U Know cool, U Know tampan, U Know sempurna. Tubuhnya atletis. Dia ketua basket di sekolahnya dulu. Dia atlet Taekwondo. Tidak seperti Max yang dari dulu dididik bagaiman kehidupan yakuza. Ayahnya, kakaknya, semua lingkungannya penuh dengan rasa kejam, tapi dalam arti KEJAM untuk RAKYAT.

Max lebih senang lagi ketika U Know mendekatinya. Mendekati dalam kutip sebagai CALON SAHABAT. Tidak lebih. Tapi itu sudah merupakan anugerah bagi Max. hingga saat itu, U Know berkata, dia menyukai Minnie. Minnie, temanmereka yang sangat dijauhi di kelas.

FLASHBACK/

"U Know, kau memperhatikan siapa sih? Kok senyam senyum gaje kayak Mpok Nori?" Max berkata, melawak, tapi sama sekali tidak masuk kata LUCU.

"Kau tahu dia kan?" U Know menunjuk seorang wanita. Dia sedang berbincang dengan Hero, wanita yang diragukan kewanitaannya.

"Oh, Minnie. Kenapa? Katanya para yeoja (wanita) kelas kita tidak suka dia. Hanya Hero yang diajak bicara." Max menimpali. Sesuai kenyataan.

"Memang. Tapi dia indah. Aku jatuh cinta padanya. Bagaiman menurutmu Max? Lidah Max kelu, setelah U Know mengatakannya. Menyukai? Jatuh cinta? Oh tidak. Ini tidk boleh terjadi. Hanya Max yang memiliki U Know.

"Max… bagaimana menurutmu?" U Know antusias, tapi wajahnya berubah ketika melihat roman muka Max berubah. Tidak ceria seperti tadi. Max menyadarinya. Dia berubah mimic. Sangat pantas menjadi seorang actor.

"Oh, andwae (ga mau). Eh maksutnya, terserahkaulah. Aku pergi dulu. Aku ada pertemuan dengan Kim seonsaengnim."

"Kenapa dia?" U Know bertanya Tanya..

FLASHBACK OFF

"Aku akan mengatakan perasaanku besok rabu. Temani aku Max. arasseo?" Tanya U Know

"Oh. Okey. Cemungudh cemungudh ya kakak!" Max beraegyo, tapi gagal.

"Aegyomu gagal Max. nama saja Max, sikap seperti anak-anak!"

"Daripada kau. U Know. Nama apaan coba? Kau tahu. Bahasa inggris. Kamu tahu U Know masak YOU KNOW U KNOW? Gelok situ sia!" Max hilang kendali. Sampai sampai bahasa Sundanya keluar. Dia ada darah sunda. Neneknya orang sunda, bernama Mpok Atik. Sejarahnya Mpok Atik bertemu kakek Max saat Mpok Ati kepeleset di dekat Kakbah. Lah kakeknya Max yang membantu lalu benih benih cinta muncul.

"Iya iya yang Sunda. Huuuu." U Know mengacak rambut Max. ini biasa. Tapi bagi Max, ini luar biasa. BLUSH~~~ wajahnya memerah.

"Ayo makan. Aku lapar. Kau yang traktir! Sekarang waktumu!"

WEDNESDAY

"Minnie!"

"Apa?" jawaban singkat.

"Sudah lama aku menyukaimu. Maukah kamu jadi yeojachinguku?" U Know to the point. Max hanya menggigit bibir, menahan agar air matanya tidak jatuh.

"Sorry U Know. Aku sudah memiliki orang lain"

Tiba tiba Hero datang. Dan tanpa ragu dia menggandeng tangan Minnie

"Chagia. Ayo kita pulang." Berkata semesra mungkin. Minnie menyahutnya. U Know gelagapan, kehabisan kata kata. Max terkejut.

"Sebentar. U Know sedang mengutarakan perasaannya kepadaku. Belum tahu dia hahahaha!" Minnie tertawa. Mengejek. Hero memandang rendah U Know.

"Hey! Siapa kau! Beraninya kau menganggu Minnnie-ku!" bentak Hero. Saat ini sisi namjanya muncul. Menimbulkan aura aura negative bagi Max dan U Know.

"Aku hanya mengatakan perasaanku. Tidak lebih. Jadi kalian berdua, YURI?! Aku tidak percaya! Minnie jelaskan padaku! Ini bohongkan? Kau menolakku untuk Hero, yeoja setengah namja ini? Cih! Aku tidak percaya!"

PLAKK

"Jaga bicaramu! Jangan kira kau atlet taekwondo lalu aku takut padamu! aku jago wushu kau tahu!" Hero menampar U Know. Max tidak terima. Ingin sekali ia mengeluarkan belatinya. Tapi dia tidak ingin U Know tahu identitasnya.

"Satu hal lagi U Know! Mau Yuri, mau lesbi! SUKA SUKA KITA DONG, MASALAH BUAT LO?! Yang ngerasain hidup kita. Yang menikmati kita. Berhenti ikut campur urusanku! Aku tidak sudi melihat wajahmu. Jangan harap aku memperdulikanmu di kelas. Cih!" Minnie mengakhirinya dengan meludah ke wajah U Know

Pukulan telak bagi U Know. Cintanya ditolak, ditambah tamparan, ditambah cacian, ditambah ludah di wajah.

"U Know? Kamu nggak papa? Aigoo mereka berdua memang YURI SIALAN!" Max berkata dengan penekanan di kata YURI SIALAN.

"ah, gwenchana. Lebih baik sekarang kita pulang. Aku ingin menenangkan diri. Bawa aku ke rumahmu Max." U Know berjalan sempoyongan. Walaupun dia atlet taekwondo, dia tetap manusia. Manusia memiliki rasa suram terdalam. U Know mengalaminya, setidaknya hari ini.

"Oke Yun. Hati hati melangkah."

"Entah mengapa Max. aku justru menyukai saat kau memanggilku Yunho. Padahal orang lain itdak kuijinkan. Bahkan ibuku." Yunho mulai ngelantur

`Ini dari dalam diriku Yun. Yunhoku. Malaikatku. Namjaku. Aku ingin memanggilmu Yunho-chagia. Tapi aku tahu itu tidak akan terjadi. Tidak akan pernah. Yunhoku.

Max POV

"Max. tambah lagi sojunya.. aku galau Max. aku tidak menyangka semua ini. Minnie you BASTARD! Max ayo lagi Max lagi!" Yunho mabuk berat. Setiba di rumah Max dia langsung meminta soju. Memasang aegyo, dan Max tidak bisa menolak itu.

"Sudah U Know. Kau sudah minum 10 gelas. Aku tahu kau itu tidak kuat minum. Sudahlah Yun. Lebih baik kau ke kamarku saja. Istirahatlah. Ku yakin kau bisa lebih baik." Max, yang notabene sudah tidak asing, bahkan sejak umur 10 tahun sudah dicengkoki minuman keras, 0 gelas bukan apa-apa. Namja yang super kuat minum!

"Tidak mau Max.. aku mau minum lagi. HOEK!" U Know memuntahkan isi perutnya, membuat meja perka milik keluarga Shim. Kotor.

"Aigoo U Know! Aku akan membawamu ke kamarku. Jangan mengelak lagi."

"Changmin… Minnie.. Minnie melukaiku. Changmin… saranghae.." U Know ngelantur. Max senang. Setidaknya Yunho pernah mengatakannya, walau dalam keadaan yah bisa dibilang , menyedihkan

"Ayolah Yun! Istirahatla dulu.. besok kau kuantar pulang." Max ingin pergi, tiba tiba. U Know menarik tangannya, membuat Changmin oleng dan menindih U Know

"Max.. Changmin.. jangan.. jangan…"

-To Be Continued-

Akhirnya selesai. RCL, RnR, apalah istilahnya. Saya tahu, FF ini gagal jadi FF Comedy, setengah comedy setengah serius. Oke, author masih ababil (abg labil). Jadi, ngevote. Kalau mau dijadiin action ya monngo, comnedy ya ayokk. Enggak benci silent reader kok, tapi luangkanlah sedikit waktumu untuk menghargai karya seseorang. Terima kasih.. Rencana mau dijadiin 4shoot aja. Oh ya author punya ff lain, Joneun Saranghaeyo, First Love at First Sight dan I Found Her, before and after SS4INA! Semua in progress, cuman JS yang sudah selesai. Okey, anyeong reader. Seperti kata Changmin, CEMUNGUDH CEMUNGDUH EAAA QAQA!


End file.
